YuGiOh! Problem Mix
by Melika Nosaki Nollie
Summary: Just some silly little chapters that have very little sense in them. They're more for a laugh! RR please and we'll put up more funnies!


**__**

YuGiOh! Problem Mix

Chapter 1: Friends or Candy

One autumn morning Jou and the gang were visiting Mako at the aquarium. The first animal they seen was a great white shark swimming around in his tank as Mako was feeding him on the high deck to the tank.

"Hi Mako!" said Anzu in a cheerful mood (as usual).Honda stared at the shark,

"Cool shark man can we feed it?" He questioned.

"Sure!" Mako exclaimed in relief. Honda quickly ran up to get a salmon from Mako with Anzu and Yuugi behind him.

"Be careful it's slippery up here." Mako said to Honda. Honda ran up to the tank and fell into the water. Yuugi and Anzu grabbed his arm but fell in too!

"Mako do something!" said Jou by the sea lions in shock. Mako grabbed Yuugi's arm but fell in too!

The shark swam in circles around the 4. Jou looked at a life preserver then the candy stand. "Hmmmmmm…friends or candy……………….FRIENDS, then candy. Yea, candy." Jou shouted. He grabbed the life preserver and saved Anzu, Yuugi, Honda, and Mako. Yuugi went to say thanks but Jou was already at the candy stand.

** **

Chapter 2: Psychos Unite!

The next day the resident psycho and cutie, Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura were swinging at the park yelling

"weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" When suddenly a blond headed mammal with a chocolate candy jumped out…

"BUGAHBUGAH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh!"

"Jou it's you." Ryou said.

" Malik screams like Anzu, just more annoying" said Jou laughing with Ryou.

"Did you guys say my name?" Questioned Malik who finally stopped screaming.

"What you doing?" Malik asked.

"Eating chocolate."

"Where did you get it?"

"my doggy dropped it."

"Where is he?"

"Behind the door."

"What's he doing?"

"Making more."

"Ahaha!" Ryou and Jou laughed their heads off at Malik.

"Gross Jou you just ate shit!."

"Hay." Malik sighed.

"Hay's for horses." Ryou said. Jou kept laughing. Malik marched away to the swings again saying:

"You guys are mean." Jou stopped laughing,

"Do you guys have a place to bunk down for the night?"

"No." Ryou said with a sad voice, "we were going to stay here with are tent."

"You guys can stay at my house."

The next day Ryou woke up at 7 to make breakfast for Jou and Malik , but Malik woke up at 10 so his breakfast was cold. Malik and Ryou waited until 3pm and decided to wake Jou up,

"Jou, Jou, Wake up Jou! " The to friends jumped on the bed until he finally woke up!…

** **

Chapter 3: Yuugi's MAD!

Jou woke up with a start and Malik and Ryou jumping on his bed poking and kicking him yelling 'WAKE UP!' Jou moaned and pulled the cover over his face,

"Hiss, no it's too light to get up."

"I made you breakfast and I expect you to get up and eat it or I will shove it down your throat and hope you choke." Ryou said barring his teeth like some animal,

"Ryou might eat you if you don't get up soon." Malik said examining his fingernails,

"NO! My body's my body, and no body's body but mine!" Jou screamed a song from grade 2 health,

"Pfftt. You might wanna get up then or I'll start sharpening my teeth." Said Ryou dangerously,

"ACK! I'm up! I'm up! Just don't eat meeee!" Jou yelled getting up and eating then he changed and Ryou suggested to go see Yuugi.

When the three got over to Yuugi's they started pounding on the door,

"Open up!" The three shouted,

"I wanna KILL you!" Malik shouted,

"Well I wanna eat you!" Ryou yelled,

"And, and I wanna… Um… Bug you!" Jou yelled and the door flew open with a very P.O.ed Yuugi standing there glaring at the three crazily happy teens,

"What, the HELL do you guys want and WHY were you YELLING!" Yuugi screamed at the three,

"We just wanted to see you. We didn't mean to make you mad." Malik said sniffling, a tear rolling down his cheek,

"Aww Malik don't cry. That mean old Yuugi-monster didn't mean it." Jou said hugging Malik rubbing his back,

"R-really?" Malik asked,

"Noo!" Yuugi screamed, "I meant every word!"

"WAHH!" Malik cried,

"Aww shush, shush. Yuugi's just a big meanie." Ryou said patting Malik's back,

"YUUGI! You're a very awful person! How could you make Malik cry!" Jou yelled and Yuugi sniffled,

"I-I didn't mean it. I was just a little angry. I'm sorry for making you cry Malik." Yuugi said hugging Malik,

"O-okay." Malik said sniffling rubbing his eyes cutely and hugging Yuugi,

"Come on in and we'll have some cookies my Yami made!" Yuugi cheered.

****

Three small chapters by my friend, she's 10, I say pretty good for a 10 year at her first shot at some fan fiction. Wouldn't you agree? Review and we might put up some more short stories! BYE!


End file.
